It is well known that a vast number of buildings are heated with fluid fuels, such as natural gas and fuel oil. Moreover, the supply of these fluid fuels to the buildings are sometimes interrupted because of cold weather and inadequate quantities of the fuels available.
One solution to this lack of heat is the burning of available solid fuels, such as coal or wood. This, however, causes a problem in that the furnaces burning fluid fuels are not compatible with burning a solid fuel. Accordingly, a separate furnace has to be provided to heat the structure or the fluid fuel burning furnace has to be modified.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method of and apparatus for supplying supplemental heat to a building by burning a solid fuel in the event the supply of fluid fuel is interrupted.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and apparatus for supplying supplemental heat to a building which is normally heated by burning a fluid fuel that permits the additional heat to be supplied without modifying the building.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for supplying supplemental heat to a building which is normally heated by burning a fluid fuel by positioning the apparatus outside of the building to be heated so that the danger of fire is reduced.
In accordance with the invention, a method of supplying supplemental heat to a building which is normally heated by burning a fluid fuel is disclosed and includes the steps of positioning a furnace disposed within a shelter outside near the building, the shelter having an inlet for receiving air and an outlet for passing air heated by the furnace out of the shelter. An air duct is mounted between the shelter and a window opening into the building. A solid fuel is burned in the furnace to heat the air within the shelter and the heated air is transported through the duct into the building to provide supplemental heat to the building in the event the supply of fluid fuel is interrupted.
Further and in accordance with the invention, apparatus is provided for supplying supplemental heat to a building which is normally heated by burning a fluid fuel and includes a shelter having walls with an inlet for receiving ambient air and an oulet for passing heated air out of the shelter. A furnace is disposed within the shelter for heating the air and includes a grate for supporting a solid fuel to be burned and an exhaust stack extending through the walls of the shelter for exhausting gases from the furnace, the furnace being enclosed so that the exhaust gases from the burning fuel are carried through the stack without mixing with the air in the shelter. A duct adapted to be mounted between the shelter and the window opening within the building is used to carry the heated air passing through the outlet of the shelter into the building to provide heat to the building in the event the supply of fluid fuel is interrupted.